Terrible Master
by Wolfhunter
Summary: AMGRanma Crossover... Once again the Lord of Terror is released into the world. Will Ranma and the gang ever seal up the Terrible Master? A Complete Chapter 5 is up. Working on Chapter 6.
1. Terrible Master Kuno pt 1

Yep. Another Ranma 1/2 and Oh! My Goddess Crossover. Enjoy! = )  
  
F34r th3 Discl4im3r: *sigh* Ranma 1/2 and Oh! My Goddess are not owned by my but it's respective companies and creator. Only original characters are, not that I'll add any, any time soon anyway.  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, before you read and leave comments, realize that I wrote this story with no plot or reason behind it other then releasing some pent up fustration at not being able to continue my more recent Hacker's 1/2 and have some fun on the side. With that said...  
  
"I've popped the tab" Sculd happily told the little diskette as she put away the flat-head and rummaged around for something around her pockets.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Cried back the disk, thinking he now couldn't do anything. That's when it realized what was in the the young goddess's other free hand.  
  
"Now for the one million yen question. I have in my hand a powerful magnet. What am I ever going to do with it?" The Sculd Cheerfully asked the little diskette, completely ignoring the fact that the thing now infecting the diskette had cut the Universal Superstring for the time being.  
  
"Pick up a pile of iron fillings?" the disk formally known as the Lord of Terror asked hopefully, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Wronge! I'm going to do..." Sculd began as she starting moving the magnet closer to the disk, intending on erasing it. Still ignoring much of what was going around her, fully attempting to give some payback for what the Lord of Terror did, that she didn't notice something coming in from the air.  
  
"EEeyaahhh!!!" *Crash!!* *Tumble* "Ite..." Complained the person that crashed into the unforunate goddess. Slowly the boy got up, and realized he crashed into someone in his decent from his most recent malleting.  
  
"Oh god! Are you ok?" cried the boy as he attempted to help the girl up form the indenture in the ground, not really noticing the damage in the area, which he was pretty much used to in Nerima.  
  
"Ugh.. What hit me." Sculd groggily replied, as she struggled to get up with the boy's help.  
  
"I guess I did. Sorry." The boy said sheepishly before he noticed something in the distance. A mob of people either trying to kill him, getting him to marry them, or both charging toward them led by none other then Akane Tendo.  
  
"Hey, you alright kid? You took a pretty nasty fall." asked the former Heir to the Lord of Terror, Urd, making sure her little sister was alright.  
  
"Hehe. No tomboy ever going to get the better of me. Which reminds me." the boy replied before taking off in the opposite direction of the mob.  
  
The two goddesses blinked as the mob had passed them, wondering what kind of person attracts this kind of thing. They did manage to catch the various battle cries of:  
  
"Ranma get back here!!!"  
  
"Ranma prepare to die!!!"  
  
And many others that don't have to be mentioned here since anyone who has read the manga knows what they say. Anyway.  
  
Shaking the strange thoughts from her head, Urd turned toward her sister.  
  
"Hey squirt. You alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sculd quietly replied. Before adding, "He looks familiar." to herself.  
  
"Hey, what happened to that disk?" Urd said casually while looking at Belldandy fussing over Keiichi.  
  
"Oh! It's..." Sculd began cheerfully before realizing the disk wasn't in any of her pockets or on the ground.  
  
"It's what?"   
  
"IT'S GONE!!" Sculd's sudden shout blew the self proclaimed goddess of love off her feet.  
  
"YOU MUST FIND THE DISK. THE LORD OF TERROR MUST NOT BE RELEASED INTO THE WORLD AGAIN." Spoke the Almighty, catching the attention of all the goddesses.  
  
"But what about the Universal Superstring?" Belldandy asked, having already changed out of her battle clothes, and into some normal clothes, by Midgard standards anyway.  
  
"DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT. THE YGGDRASIL MAINFRAME IS CURRENTLY USING ALL IT'S RESOURCES TOWARD SUBSTITUTING AND RECONSTRUCTING THE SUPERSTRING. THE YGGDRASIL SYSTEM WILL BE DOWN IN THE MEANTIME, WHICH MEANS YOU WILL HAVE TO DO THIS ON YOUR OWN, WITHOUT IT'S ASSISTANCE. ALL YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IS MAKING SURE THAT THE LORD OF TERROR DOES NOT GET RE-RELEASED ONTO MIDGARD."  
  
"But who has it? I'm sure you would know father." Sculd asked hopefully. Searching the disk without the Yggdrasil's assistance would be near impossible.  
  
"NOW THAT'S... A SECRET." Of course the Almighty would have to be a fan of Anime which Peorth had decided to bring back after one of her assignments with the Earth Assistance Hotline. Which, also means that he doesn't know.  
  
"..." Said the three goddesses, none of which expected him to say that.  
  
"I can't believe he said that." Urd finally said. Also realizing what he meant by saying that. It was never good when the Almighty doesn't know something. Which was impossible. Kind of like arguing freedom when the Almighty already knows what you are going to do. Even if you changed your mind, HE would know.  
  
"Well, father always did like the anime coming from here." Belldandy explained.  
  
"So how are we going to find the disk?" Sculd asked, still unsure how she had lost the disk in the first place. "Hey! Maybe that boy accidently took it before running off!"  
  
"Maybe, but we still don't know who that was." Belldandy put in, turning slightly before turning around and almost running into her Keiichi.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that the Ranma that I heard Urd talking about? The one that both Sculd and Urd had been looking over for awhile now?" Keiichi said, from behind Belldandy, deciding he would help them as much as he could after hearing what was said.  
  
"That was Ranma now that I think about it." Urd put in.  
  
"That means, when Ranma ran into me, I must have lost my grip on it. He must have..." Sculd trailed off, since the rest was pretty obvious.  
  
"I guess that means we're off to Nerima." Urd finished happily, she could finally get her hands on that mess known as Ranma.  
  
-----  
  
The Terrible Master...  
By Wolfhunter  
A Ranma 1/2, Oh! My Goddess crossover.  
Part 1  
  
----  
  
"Hey, Nabiki! You know what this is?" Ranma held up an object in his hands  
  
Nabiki turned, looked, and paused, giving Ranma a look as if saying 'Are you stupid?'. "It's a floppy disk. Got any more idiotic questions for me Ranma?"  
  
"Are you sure? It looks a little weird to me. Not to mention it's a bit heavy. And if you lean in close, you can ranting, though I can't see why it would do that. Hear, listen."Ranma pointed out then proceeded to bring the disk closer to Nabiki's head. Nabiki, being the curious type, leaned in, thinking that Ranma had been hit in the head way too many times. Maybe that little jog through the Chiba Prefecture affected his mind a little more then usual.  
  
"I don't hear..." that's when she heard the voice, although it sounded confused, and angry. Not that she could tell what the little voice is saying.  
  
"See?" Brining the disk away, Ranma looked at it again.   
  
"Why don't you bring it to school, and use it on one of their computers. I don't want to risk screwing up mine." Nabiki suggested offhand, deciding she was more tired then she though she was. Which wasn't too far from the truth. Running on 2 hours of sleep can make anyone delusional. Add that to the daily weirdness called Nerima.  
  
"Ummm... OK." Ranma then walked off, tossing the disk in the air a couple times before putting it in his pocket.  
  
'I need sleep.' Nabiki thought as she trodded up the stairs, completely forgetting about what Ranma had shown and told her.  
  
----  
  
"Saotome." Kuno stated simply, the same tone that he would give whenever he had something planned. Ranma, being the way he is, didn't do much other then nod in response, shortly before he ducked under a sloppy, but fast, swipe to his head.  
  
Ranma had attempted to dodge, but slipped one something, letting Kuno swipe strike his unprotected side. Ranma winced as his side literally screamed at him, and leaped away into a relaxed defensive stance, then blinked as he realized that the blow was strangely cusioned by the rather strong disk he kept in his jacket pocket. He blinked as the disk continued to scream, as he took it out.  
  
"An opening! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!..." Cried the Kuno as he repeadedly stuck out at the pig-tailed boy, to which the boy dodged until the blade struck the hand holding the disk, forcing Ranma to drop it.  
  
A little angered, and annouyed, Ranma proceeded to finish Kuno off, just before Akane hit him over the head with some blunt object and half dragged the martial artist into the school. No one even noticed the dark aura that encompassed the fallen Kuno as the late bell rung, which indicated the closing of the school gates.  
  
*(I'll revise this scene once I get better at personifying Kuno and writing fight scenes [Which probably won't be for a long time])  
  
----  
  
"I'm free!!!!" The Lord of Terror cheered as he got up and to look in the mirror. "Now that the Yggdrasil System is down, and the Superstring gone, I can reform this universe to anything I want. All I have to do is get access to the Yggdrasil. Nyahahahahahahahah!" and continued laughing for another couple of minutes before he noticed where he was.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" *Slam!* *Punch!* *Pound!* *Crash!*  
  
"Th-that pervert! I can't believe he came in here." guess who that was. The rest of the girls in the nodded in agreement while holding brooms conveniently placed in the girl's locker room.  
  
----  
  
The next day... zzzz-_-zzzz  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Kuno?!" Ranma pointed out ahead of Akane, as they reached the school grounds.  
  
"Oh my god, it is Kuno." Akane gaped at Kuno as he stood proudly in the middle of the school grounds, the students wisely giving the idiot a wide birth. For some odd reason, that day, Kuno was sporting an all black leather outfit and a cape blowing in the wind behind him.  
  
"So, the evil sorcerer Saotome has finally decided show his face upon these grounds." Kuno began before realizing how stupid that sounds.  
  
"What do you want now Kuno?" Ranma was getting tired of the same old routine.  
  
"Kuno? Hah! I am no longer that pathetic being you call Kuno. I am much more. I at the Lord of Terror. I am the Ultimate Destruction Program. What I want is nothing more then the complete destruction of this pathetic universe, and there's nothing I have to worry about. Come on, try at attack me if you can." Kuno/The Lord of Terror said, already forgetting what had happened the last time he had said the very exact same thing, after all, mortals care about other lives then goddesses, don't they?  
  
"Moko Takabisha!" *Shoom...Blam!* Obviously he was wrong.  
  
Getting up, he glared at his attacker. "What is wrong with you people?" Finally remembering that the goddesses had done the same thing.  
  
Ranma blinked.  
  
Akane blinked.  
  
Nabiki blinked from her perch on the second story balcony.  
  
The hell with it, everyone blinked.  
  
"Don't you see I have a hostage?" Maybe this ploy would work.  
  
Ranma looked around, but didn't see anyone then turned toward Akane. Seeing as she wasn't kidnapped, or being held hostage he turned back to Kuno. "What hostage?"  
  
"ME YOU IDIOT!" He cried, some people just don't have any morals. What came next was something he hadn't expected.  
  
"So?" Slightly confused, after all, Ranma had been beating up and blasting Kuno for over a year, what would how would this change anything.  
  
Kuno sweatdropped, 'What is wrong with these people' then got a determined look on his face, then once again charged at Ranma, intending on blasting him at close range.  
  
What came next was a rather redundant to explain as Ranma fought Kuno with the expected results. Ranma being berated as Akane dragged him into the school, blaming him for being late again, as Kuno found himself unconcious on the grounds of the school...  
  
The Lord of Terror is free again... And chaos shall once more dominate Nerima... Well, at least a little more then usual.  
  
----  
  
The Terrible Master...Kuno  
  
----  
  
Author's Notes: Once again, this fic isn't supposed to be any good, and just used to tell myself that I can write something, no matter how good or bad it is. Now it's time to get back into my normal mundane life... reading other people's works, hoping that someday I'll get up to that level.  
Comments and Flames are welcome, but please over do it. Saying you suck all the time won't make me change the story any. Maybe work on it at a later date, but not change it. 


	2. Terrible Master Kuno pt 2

Warning. Possible OOCness and randomness ahead.  
  
Bordom can be a dangerous thing. For instance, the last chapter was a direct result of much fustration and bordom. Now combine that with other ideas while at work and you may get something like this...  
  
----  
  
Terrible Master Kuno  
Part 2...B4k4^Ni  
By the Wolfhunter(No I do not hunt wolves, Just sounds cool...I think)  
  
----  
  
"Eh? What's this?" Largo plucked the note the little creature sitting on his monitor wrote just moments before.  
  
"Squeak"  
  
"Hi, my name is Boo. I'll be your conscience." He read then turned to the little creature, taking this strange turn of events pretty well. "Sweet! So should I download more porn and MP3s?"  
  
"Squeak!" Boo exclaimed.  
  
"What? I should low level format Piro's hard drive?"  
  
"Squeak!" Boo countered.  
  
"Piro fell down a well?"  
  
"Squeak!!" Boo scolded  
  
"What's that? You want beer?" Now this is what he could go for. "Go for the beer Boo!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSK!"  
  
"Squeak..." Poor Boo never had a chance.   
  
Note: OK. I just added this one, since it is one of my favorite skits in MegaTokyo. Ignore it, burn it...Ok, I guess it'll be a little hard to burn it... or just plain stop reading.  
No this is not an advertisement for Megatokyo which is an excellent comic located at http://www.megatokyo.com for those who don't know already...  
  
----  
  
"So why are we bothering Saotome again master?" the ninja asked Kuno as they both were on one of the nearby rooftops, watching Ranma argue with Akane on their way to school.  
  
"Why to defeat Saotome so I may destroy the Universe." The Terrible Master said as if the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"You know you could just destroy the universe without taking Saotome out first." Sasuke added helpfully, though he doesn't know exactly why his master is acting this way.  
  
"Perposterous. It is proper to let the adversary every chance to foil my plot to destroy the universe. I plan on doing away with that by going after the adversary myself." Kuno explained, pulling his boken out of weapons space.  
  
Sasuke sweatdropped as Kuno jumped off from his perch to attack the unsuspecting Ranma...  
  
"Saotome! Pre-pare to..." *Splash*  
  
...only to fall into the canal, just short of the pair.  
  
----  
  
"Huh? Did you hear something?" Ranma had gotten tired of the daily fights with Kuno, but seemed to get worse now that Kuno was actually trying to outright kill him. With the same old wooden boken no less. He had to put up with this for two weeks already, and frankly, he was tired of it.  
  
Looking around, Akane didn't see anything in particular, other then the fence being bent inwards. Almost as if someone crashed into it. "Uhhh no. What did you do this time."   
  
"I ain't done nothing this time. I swear." Maybe he could have worded it a little better.  
  
"THIS time?" Akane accused, which once again lead into a pointless arguement that would ultimately get Ranma hammered in the general direction of the school. Realizing that Ranma managed to escape her wrath again, she ran toward the general direction to finish her payback.  
  
Fortunately for the Lord of Terror, she took off just before he managed to pull himself out of the canal and onto the street, for he would have become the focus of her wrath if he had a moment sooner.  
  
"Master, are you alright?" Sasuke jumped down from his perch and looked over the kendoist to see he was just a little ruffled.  
  
"That Saotome is a cunning one. Sasuke! We must prepare for the day after tommorrow, we shal destroy the evil Saotome. Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."   
*Ring* *Ring* *Slam!!*  
  
"Aiyahh! What stupid stick boy doing under bike?" Xian Pu or Shampoo, whatever, exclaimed while looking out for Ranma.  
  
"..." Kuno reponded as best as he was able to.  
  
Seeing Ranma wasn't there, Shampoo took off after her way-ward fiancee, husband, wife..what ever.  
  
"Are you ok master?" Sasuke tried once again.  
  
"I...am...not...hurt." the Lord of Terror croaked as he struggled into a standing. Triumphantly, Kuno looked up toward the horizon.  
  
"Ha ha. I fight on, for I am the Ultimate Destruction Program. My peers call me the Lord of Terror, rising demon of the under world!! Nyahhahahahahahaha.."   
*ZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAP* The lighting using his finger as if a lightning rod.  
  
"Master... forgive me, but shut up before you get hurt." Sasuke then proceeded to drag the burnt Kuno back to the mansion. After all, he'd be safe there...right?  
  
----  
  
"Class. We have a new addition to our class. Please welcome Ping. Please introduce yourself to the class." the teacher announced as she brought forward the lifesize Playstation 2 Accessory.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ping. Nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully while looking over the class.  
  
Ranma's hair stood on end as he sensed no aura at all coming from this new student, not to mention this was a new girl that he had no idea of.  
  
"Ok Ping. If you can sit behind Saotome-san, I can begin class." The teacher pointed out before walking behind her desk and getting her books from her bag.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Akane noticed that Ranma had been on edge since that girl Ping had entered the room.  
  
"That Ping, something isn't right about her." Ranma replied.  
  
"She's not another Fiancee is she?" Akane took a serious look as she stared down the already on edge pig-tailed boy.  
  
This sent Ranma into denial mode, which ended up into an over blown arguement, followed by some insults, which in turn knocked Ranma out the window of the class room.  
  
The teacher sweated at this and turned toward Akane, "If you insist on knocking Saotome-san out the window, please use one of the open windows. Window's are not cheap." Sighing, she decided to start the class, minus one sleeping pig-tailed boy.  
  
----  
  
Lunch...  
  
"Hey, Ranma is in a fight with that new girl." one of the random boys yelled as he ran toward the field.  
  
"But Ranma doesn't fight girls." said another, then took off. He couldn't miss this. This was shortly followed by more of Furikan's student body.  
  
----  
  
"Woah" Duck "Hey" Sidestep, "What's wrong with you?" Ranma flipped away from a swipe before getting into a loose defensive stance. Ranma didn't know what caused the PS2 accessory to go haywire like that, but he had never seen so much power coming from a person as small as she was, and have no detectable aura.  
  
"Isn't that the new Playstation 2 Accessory with the Emotional Doll System?" exclaimed one of the bystanders, watching the one way fight between Ping and Ranma.  
  
'Playstation 2? What's that?' Ranma thought as he dodged another strike for his head, countered.  
  
The fight had gone on for another twenty minutes, with Ranma starting to tire out. No one noticed something darkly cute standing in the backround, smirking darkly before walking back toward the school. She would have to get that strange, and a bit modified, amazon ideal out of Ping's head after the fight was over.  
  
Walking away, the girl thought of that American she had meet earlier, wondering how he'd react to someone like Ranma...  
  
----  
  
"That Saotome and his allies are most cunning. Come Sasuke. We must plan." Kuno announced as he went to the main room filled with maps and random writings placed about the room.  
  
"Master, should I suggest you find allies of your own?" Sasuke said helpfully, as he looked around his notes of pontential allies.  
  
"Indeed, that is a good idea if I say so myself. Who do you have in mind?" Kuno inquired, turning toward his most trusted, if only, ninja.  
  
Taking out a sheet of paper, Sasuke proceeded to list some random names.  
  
Jadeite  
Biff Standard  
Bowser  
Freeza  
Ramia  
Etc. Etc.  
(Haven't come up with enough names.)-_-  
  
"Nyahahaha! Perfect. We shall recruit these mortals, and we shall defeat the acursed Saotome so I may destroy the Universe. hahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahhah."  
  
----  
  
In another part of Tokyo, a certain girl was taking a fire reading. In the fire she saw was blunt and clear as she had ever seen.  
  
"Not another one. This time in Nerima?" Rei sighed as she got up and activated her communicator.  
  
"Girls. I need you to meet me at the shrine as soon as you can. Seems that we may have trouble soon." She said into the communicator, hoping that Usagi had not slept through it again...  
  
----  
  
Next time on The Terrible Master Kuno:  
  
The Lord of Terror teams up with Biff Standard, the Sailor Scouts come to the rescue, only to get rescued themselves. 


	3. The Terrible Master Kuno Ch 3 pt 1

I guess I never inteded in turning this fic into a mega-crossover, but it is inevitable. Oh well...  
  
Disclaimers: Ranma 1/2, AMG, SM, MGPS, TM, and any other I may mention are not owned by me but their respective companies.  
  
Warning: There is possible OOCness but that is expected in a story that isn't supposed to be taken seriously.  
  
Note: I really wished that FF.net would give better criticism. -_-  
  
Note 2: This is the revised Ch 3. I wasn't too satisfied with the end part of this section of the story so I re-worked it and hopefully it flows a little better then before.  
  
Evil laugher ran through the halls of the newly risen Standard Building in downtown Tokyo, as the moon rose in the night. Of course, very few people actually heard the laughter, except for two people, one of which was standing in the shadows behind the man known as Biff Standard.  
  
Looking over his computer, he watched as the pretty blinking lights indicated the areas that had been Standardized. On the map, most of America had been taken over, the rest being controlled by the majestic Gates and his Microsoft Corperation, but losing ground monthly.  
  
"Within the year, we expect America to be Standardized, completely wiping out Microsoft from the face of the technological world." One of the extras droned out the report that had been written by the numerous speech preparers, all of which have one task, writing perfect speeches which are direct, and informative, yet completely pointless. All adding to the standarized world.  
  
"And what of Japan? What have we taken over so far?" Standard stood and walked over to the window, conveniently overlooking the city and Tokyo Tower. His ambition, of course was the world, yet Japan had resisted all this time, he would make his stand here.  
  
"Well, Kyoto and most of Okinawa* have been standardized." That same extra reported with as much fevor as before.  
  
"Why most of Okinawa?" After all, he couldn't settle for one half-assed.  
  
"There seems to be some resistance to standardization from a small valley home on the outskirts of Okinawa. Apparently, they refuse to use the Standard system. Every attempt to reach the premises was thwarted by some wierd cat like creature and a girl with greenish hair. At the moment we have made little progress in convincing them of converting." The extra finished then took a step back, as if finishing with all the information that he had gotten prepared.  
  
"I may be able to help with that." Came a jovial and, yet, cocky, voice came from the shadows. How that was possible in a fairly well lit room was strange in itself, but it's anime, so anything is possible.  
  
"And you maybe?" The head of Standard Inc. turned to the new arrival.  
  
"I am the Lord of Terror, rising demon of the underworld. You may call me master Kuno." Kuno struck a pose which he was quickly struck by lightning.  
  
Biff sweatdropped as the self proclaimed Lord of Terror picked himself off the ground, his hair standing on end from the sudden shock.  
  
Clearing his throat to start again, Kuno walked up to Biffs desk, being mindful not to go too near any of the windows in the room.  
  
"As I was saying. I think I maybe able to help you." Kuno finished.  
  
"And what you be able to do?" Biff obviously didn't trust this man. After all, what kind of person can be struck by lighting indoors?   
  
"What else. Get rid of your compeditors and help you conquer Japan." Kuno walked walked over the the screen and made a waving motion, activating the it. Biff had to blush at what came up on the screen.  
  
"As you can see. This is only one of many things I can do." Kuno continued without looking at what was on the screen.  
  
"I have no room in my company for perverts." The company head spoke as he turned away from what was on the screen.  
  
"Pervert?" Kuno turned to the screen to see exactly what he put on the screen and sweatdropped. Laughing nervously, he made another waving motion to show what he meant to show. "This was what I meant to show."  
  
Biff stood up and smiled at what he saw on the screen. It was a threat that would turn anyone away from the ucursed Microsoft Corperation.  
  
"Very well, but what is in it for you?" Biff activated the monitor on his desk, ready to set what up what would be needed.  
  
"Nothing really. Just help me take care of a certain mortal." Kuno smiled before walking back towards the shadows.  
  
"Could you take that thing off the screen?" Biff asked a moment later, pointing at the thing showing on the screen.  
  
"Of course." Making another waving motion, Kuno turned walked away as the screen started to fade, hiding the purple figure which previously shown on the screen...  
  
----  
  
The Terrible Master Kuno  
  
Chapter 3 part 1  
  
A New Senshi  
  
By Wolfhunter  
  
----  
  
"Stupid tomboy." Ranma muttered angrily as he rubbed his sore cheek. Why did she have to get so angy. It wasn't his fault that Shampoo always glomped him, that Ukyo always brings something to eat, or that Kodachi decided to try another one of her schemes. Nope, wasn't his fault, yet she always slapped him, which usually hurt more then her notorious hammer. Today's fight had involved all three, which turned into a three way brawl as Akane dragged him away from while they distracted each other. This, of course led to another arguement which ended in him insulting Akane and she slapping him. Which led him to the roof, brooding over the events over the day.  
  
'I really wish I didn't have to deal with this.' he thought as he stared off into the horizon while the evening sky slowly darkened above him.  
  
Staring out into space, he never noticed a strange bird make his perch at the top of the roof...  
  
----  
  
Somewhere else, not too long ago...  
  
"Now for the test. Tsunami, you must choose your avatar and prove your worth to me as empress of Juraihelm." the old man procreed, completely ignoring his other daughter in the process.  
  
Things have not gone well for Rumia as she had lost to her goody two-shoes sister Tsunami for the kingdom, which she believed was rightfully hers. Having left the room, since she was very annouyed with the celebration, she walked to her quarters.  
  
"Grrr. I can't believe he chose her over me!" she nearly screamed, making her companion jump.  
  
"Well, if you weren't such a..."  
  
"If I weren't such a what?" the should-be queen inquired with a dangerous tone.  
  
"Umm... Nothing." the boy said befor quieting down.  
  
"I will not let that brat of a sister get the throne easily. She has to pass a test. Well then, I'll just have to make the test as hard as I can. Hahahahahahahahahahahahha." Rumia continued to laugh as she turned the corner...  
  
"Whats so funny sister?" to meet Tsunami.  
  
"Ahh, umm. Just a joke little brother just told me." Rumia lied.  
  
"What jo-ack" Ramia coughed as he was elbowed in the stomach.  
  
Tilting her head in confusion, she decided to ask about it later before turning to her sister.  
  
"Well, you're just in time. I'm just about to choose my avatar, and since you're already here, I think you should come and watch." Tsunami smiled.  
  
Flinching at the bright smile, she smiled back and followed her sister.  
  
Entering the room, she noticed the viewing globe was already active.  
  
"So is this your avatar?" Rumia inquired. 'If that is, this'll be easier then I thought.'  
  
"Why yes." Tsunami smiled even brighter, "I was actually planning on getting her today."  
  
Rumia nodded before turning to the globe.  
  
----  
  
"Where the hell am I now!" cried the lost boy before turning a corner... right into the Uuchan's.  
  
"Ran... oh, it's only you." Ukyo/Uuchan stated flatly as she put away her special batch of Okanamiyaki, "Lost again Ryoga?"  
  
"What are you doing in Okinawa?" Ryoga inquired as he adjusted his pack. He fully intended to started his trek towards the Tendo Dojo after he figured out where he was.  
  
"WE're in Nerima." Ukyo sighed, since it would be hopeless to get him on track.  
  
"But I. Nevermind." the boy then turned and left out the door.  
  
*ring*   
  
"Uuchan's," Ukyo said as she picked up her phone, "Uhuh... One Okanamiyaki to be delivered to... uhuh... ok. Be there in fifteen minutes. Thank you."  
  
"Konatsu, could you look after the store while I take this delivery?"  
  
Recieving the nod from him, she took off out the door with the order.  
  
----  
  
Wandering the streets, the lost boy was, well, lost once again. Taking a corner, he stumbled upon a gated mansion.  
  
Shrugging he took a left, only to find himself inside the mansion.  
  
"Hello." A gentle voice called out.  
  
"Ano, could you tell me where the Tendo Dojo is." Ryoga inquired before he set his eyes on a majestic beauty before him, which instantly turned him to mush.  
  
Tsunami raised an eyebrow at the reaction. She knew she was beautiful, but to get this kind of reaction.  
  
"Are you okay?" she spoke as she slowly made her way down to where Ryoga stood stock still.  
  
"I-I-I'm just fine." he stuttered, to which she found cute.  
  
"I guess I can get to the point. I need your help." she started.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"In turn I can help solve a little problem of your curse. It won't cure it, but you will no longer turn into that cute little black pigleeeeet." She was caught by surprised as Ryoga seemed to snap out of his trance and glomp her for all that it's worth.  
  
"Yes. I'll do anything that'll keep me from turning into that thing."  
  
At this, Tsunami smiled before distangling herself from Ryoga.  
  
"Ok. All you need is this..." Tsunami quieted down as she explained what needed to be done.  
  
----  
  
Rumia growled as she watched the specticle in front of her. She knew that she had to do something, but what. It would be to difficult to find an avatar so soon. Unless...  
  
She turned and scannned Nerima for a suitble canidate...  
  
----  
  
Nabiki stared as if all reality seemed to have crashed around her as she watched the news report on the television.  
  
["A disturbance rocked the district of Nerima as a man dressed in a robe attacked with these...these... It's just too horible to discribe."] the reporter on the scene spoke out, fear evident in her voice as the camera panned to watch the distruction.  
  
What was shown was... disturbing. There stood, Kuno waving his sword around as he commanded an army of Chibi-Kunos. Every where men and women ran from the maniacle laugh as the army systematically destroy every system that did not run on the Standard System.  
  
["Who will save Nerima from this menace. Wait, a new group has just arrived."] the reporter spoke as she turned to watch the specticle.  
  
["...in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"] cried out a girl among four others in a sailor fuku.  
  
["The fabled Sailor Senshi have arrived."] the reporter continued.  
  
The fight then started, with the Senshi already in jump and scatter mode, having too many targets infront of them.  
  
["Bubble Spray!"] a thick mist clouded the view as various phrases were shouted out.  
  
Shaking her head, Nabiki turned toward the book she was reading, leaving the TV on.  
  
----  
  
Down Town Nerima.  
  
The fight had not gone well for the Senshi. They managed to get nearly a 12 of the hundreds of Kunos in the half an hour, but they were slowly being overwhelmed.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." Kuno laughed at the specticle. He was powered by the energy from hell.  
  
"He's too powerful." Moon stated as she picked herself off the ground after being dog piled by a group of Kunos.  
  
Mars and Venus both were taken down toward the beggining of the fight when the horde of Kunos caught them by surprise. Mercury managed to fair somewhat well, since they had determined as a lesser threat. Jupiter was too busy fighting off the others, but she was tiring too.  
  
Moon took a stance and took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara ACTION!" With that, she threw the magically powered tiara like a boomerang towards the laughing Kuno, striking him dead center in the head, and returned to her hand.   
  
Kuno stumbled briefly at the hit, causing a few of the chibi-Kunos to dissapear, and growled. "How dare you strike the mighty Kuno! I, the Lord of Terror, with right this wrong wrought on this person."  
  
Kuno then struck a pose, to which a large boken appeared in his hand, then charged at Sailor Moon with a roar.  
  
Moon caught in indecision just stook still in fear...  
  
---  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.'  
  
"Pretty Mutation..."  
  
----  
  
"Sailor Moon, get out of there!" Mercury cried out as she started to run towards Moon intending to knock the girl away before Kuno struck, but got blockaded by the numerous Chibi-Kunos.  
  
----  
  
"...Make..."  
  
----  
  
Kuno grinned at his assured victory as the mightly blade of the Terrible Master bore down on the girl he now knew was called Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon, in fear, rose her arms in order to block Kuno's attack...  
  
----  
  
"...Up!!!"  
  
----  
  
*Crack!!!!!*  
  
"Sailor Moon!!" Mercury cried out, thinking the worst since the Kunos were currently blocker her view of her friend.  
  
*Clatter* went another noise.  
  
Moon, confused as to why nothing hit her arms, peeked out to see that the sword had completely missed somehow.   
  
Kuno, equally confused, stared down at his once mighty blade. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a rather large umbrelle sticking up from the ground. Tracing it's trajectory based on it's angle, he turned toward a nearby building and saw someone.  
  
"Picking on an opponent while they are down is both dishonerable and evil. You are almost as bad as Ranma." the girl growled toward the end.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kuno yelled, slightly angered at her comparison to young Saotome.  
  
'I really don't want to do this.'  
  
"For disturbing the peace, and making me have to come out in this. Prepare to DIE!" the girl ran up to Kuno with the oversized wand in her hand before beating down on Kuno. One by one, the Chibi-Kunos dissapeared as he slowly lost power from the beatings.  
  
The beating continued relentlessly before Kuno managed to knock the girl off. Making a hasty retreat, he left one message.  
  
"I will be back. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."  
  
After a short period of time, the new girl turned to the now recovered Senshi.  
  
"Are you ok?" the girl inquired.  
  
"Yeah, but who are you?" Moon asked.  
  
"I guess you can call me Ry-yipe!!" The girl jumped as something bit her leg. When she looked down, she noticed a familiar black piglet on the ground glaring up at her.  
  
"Uhh. Magical Girl Pretty Yomiko." 'Yomiko' said and laughed nervously.  
  
On the roof of a nearby buidling, a lone figure stood watching over the recent events with her hair blowing freely in the wind. 


	4. The Terrible Master Kuno Ch 3 pt 2

The Terrible Master Kuno  
  
Chapter 3 part 2  
  
Enter the Rival  
  
By Wolfhunter  
  
" " Speech, of course you should know this by now.  
  
' ' thoughts of course  
  
----  
  
"Are you ok?" the girl inquired.  
  
"Yeah, but who are you?" Moon asked.  
  
"Uhh. Magical Girl Pretty Yomiko." 'Yomiko' said...  
  
----  
  
Ryouga was brooding. Once again, life seem to turn for the worst, at least in his opinion. The most recent being him turning into a girl instead of a pig when splashed by water and turning into a magical girl. The one thing that he knew Ranma, or anyone else, would never let him live down should they find out.  
  
This lead to another predicament, him still getting lost whenever he walked in his boy form. For some odd reason his family curse doesn't affect his new cursed form, but it still never failed when he was in his uncursed form. 'Ranma, I just know this is somehow your fault.' Of course this helped him ditch Azabu-Juban's well known magical group, but, somehow, he ended up once again in Okinawa.  
  
Finally, he knew he had to go back to Tokyo some day or else he would have to break his promis to the woman which changed his curse and turned him into a magical girl. Which meant risking the eventual discovery of his new identity of a magical girl by Akane and meeting up with the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Depressed and tired, he slowly walked South. 'I wonder what Akari is up to?' *Splash*  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to splash you with the water." the old lady appoligized to the girl before going back to what she was doing.  
  
Grumbling about curses and strange ladle ladies, he turned around and headed in the direction which would eventually lead him to Tokyo.  
  
----  
  
"Hey. Have you seen Ryouga?" The youngest daughter asked. It had been almost a week since Ryouga last visited.  
  
"How should I know? He's probably somewhere in Akaido or something." Ranma replied as he finished practicing his kata before a thought crossed his mind. "You know, Kuno's been kind of quiet lately."  
  
Akane blinked at that. Normally they would just ignore Kuno's antics but he had been gone for some time, ever since that incedent in Juban. Almost as if he just upped and dissapeared. "You don't think he's up to something do you?"  
  
"Hah, knowing him, he must be planning on how to defeat the sorcerer Saotome, who ever he is." Ranma finished before walking into the yard.  
  
"You know he mean you, you idiot." Akane pointed out as she followed him out, having finished her own practice.  
  
Ranma blinked then hit his head as he realized that. Guess that week of not hearing Kuno rant about 'The foul sorcerer Saotome' made him forget all about it. Of course most people would also realize that their last name was also announced with it. "So I forgot. And I'm not an idiot."  
  
"Nope, just a pervert." Akane teased.  
  
Of course Ranma didn't take it that way. "And I am not a tomboy!" Ranma paused.  
  
Akane sweatdropped.  
  
Ranma thought for a second.  
  
Akane did the same.  
  
"That didn't come out right." Ranma sighed, the energy of the upcoming fight leaving him...  
  
----  
  
Speaking of perverts...  
  
"What a haul! What a haul!" the joyful cries echoed the streets as an old man ran just ahead of a mob of girls.  
  
For once, Happosai ran unchallenged with a bag full of panties and bras to add to his collection which seem to dissapear almost as soon as he stores them, forcing him to free more of his silky darlings from their captivity.  
  
If he had only known that Nabiki kept selling back the panties, he would have found a better place to put them. Anyway, he was still ignorant of such events since the thrill of the chase meant more to him then the actual prize.  
  
Around the seventh pass down the same street, he noticed Kuno in the shadows.  
  
"Ahh. Kuno my boy." called out the pervert.  
  
Looking up he noticed the man. "What do you want."  
  
"I need a little help with someone. Can you help?" Happosai asked him with beady eyes. Looked real disturbing even to the Terrible Master.  
  
"Very well. How can I help?" Kuno said, unaware of the look Happosai was secretly giving.  
  
"Just take this." Happosai gave him a bag and took off.  
  
"What's this for?" Kuno said out loud before he walked into the street...  
  
"There he is!"  
  
... into a mob of girls.  
  
Hell hath no fury over a mob of angry girls...  
  
----  
  
Beaten and disheveled, the Terrible Master Kuno walked back into Biff Standard's presidential Standard Office TM.  
  
"I heard your plan failed. You know this company has no room for failure." Biff Standard said from his Standard Leather Office Chair TM.  
  
"Do not worry. That was a part of my plan." Kuno lied, as he walked to the desk, ever mindful of the large windows in the office.  
  
"Getting beat up was a part of your plan?" Standard raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"Yes. To make them over confident." Kuno continued.  
  
Deciding the change the subject Biff stood up and walked to the window. "So I assume you have a new plan?"  
  
"Of course. I noticed that, when angered, women can be very...convincing when they want something their way, especially in large groups. If we could 'convince' them to get other people to change to the Standard system..." Kuno trailed off, letting what ever next be assumed by his protege.  
  
"Hmmm. Very well. Proceed." Biff finished off in a very Queen Beryl like way.  
  
Kuno shuddered as he remembered that evil bitch. All demons had learned of Beryl and her Dark Kingdom during the times of the Silver Millenium. Metallica... I mean Metillia had been one of their higher level demons which went rouge and helped Beryl destroy the Moon Kingdom. Of course, no one really cared since no one liked Metillia for some reason or another.  
  
Kuno just nodded as he dissapeared...  
  
----  
  
"I don't trust her." Rei stated as she and her friends talked outside of her temple.  
  
"You don't trust anyone." Usagi pouted. Every time, Rei would find some reason not to like someone she did. "I think she could help us."  
  
"Just because she showed up one time doesn't mean anything." the girl who becomes Sailor Mars countered before she noticed a book in Usagi's hands. "Hey, I didn't finish reading that!" Rei then lunged after her to get her Manga back.  
  
Ami just sweat dropped at the two fighting before turning toward the more level headed of the group.  
  
Makato and Minako were discussing the picture that one of their friends bought from a girl named Nabiki Tendo from the Nerima Ward.  
  
Another sweat dropped before sighing. "Guess there goes another meeting." Artemis and Luna nodded in agreement.  
  
----  
  
"How dare you!" *Slap!* As you can tell, Kuno had started his little plan, but it had one flaw.  
  
"You want what?" *Slap!* Angering girls to your view was alot harder, and painful, then he had originally thought.  
  
*Slap!* "Hey that was fun!" *Slap!* Kuno was interrupted even before he could mention anything by a girl with twin blonde pony-tails.  
  
"Um. I think you can stop now Usagi." Makato sweatdropped as Usagi seem to release her pent up fustrations on the poor guy.  
  
----  
  
"Maybe I should try a different tactic." Kuno pointed out.  
  
----  
  
*Slap!* "I hate you!" Guess who screamed in Ranma's face then stormed up into her room to brood.  
  
The said pig-tailed martial artist paused as he contemplated what he had done wrong.  
  
It started when he was talking to Nabiki when she told Ranma of the Sailor Senshi that was on the TV a little over a week ago. For awhile the two talked over what they knew until Ranma remembered someone who was like them.  
  
Sailor V. Crime fighter/Demon exterminator extrodinare. Idol among most of the girls which liked most sentai shows.  
  
First was the how he had met Sailor V... That wasn't too bad.  
  
Then the comments about how she fought... Which was true.  
  
Then looks... Real nice.  
  
Then attitude... Which was good.  
  
On hind sight, it might have been better NOT to compare her to Akane.  
  
"Oh well." Ranma sighed as he headed to the roof to think. Which wasn't long.  
  
----  
  
Sailor Moon finally reached the sight where she heard there was a youma attacking the shopping district.  
  
Of course said youma was actually a demon. One which they knew to be the Terrible Master Kuno. Of course the huge sack with the words "Terrible Master" printed on it helped a little.  
  
"What a haul! What a haul!" Kuno imitated the sounds which the pervert he meat earlier and ran in a path which the angry girls and women would cause the most damage.  
  
She sweat dropped as she realized that Kuno was holding a bunch of panties and bras. No wonder none of the others appeared with her. 'Traitors.'  
  
Getting into a determined stance. She raised her voice.  
  
"Stealing panties are both perverted and evil. I will not put up with these actions." Moon struck another pose.  
  
"In the name of the Moon. I will punish you!" Then she charged in.  
  
Kuno smirked as he jumped over Moon and continued in a circular pattern, causing Moon to run in panic or get run over by the mob of angry girls.  
  
"Eeek!!" cried Moon as the mob got closer. Then she lunged away from the path of angry women and looked at the situation.  
  
At the moment, for all she could tell, there was no way she could get near Kuno if he could see her because he would just direct the mob after Moon, keeping her from using any of her attacks.  
  
'That's it!' She thought as the idea struck her before she opened her communicator and called Ami for help. After talking to her a couple, Ami told her she'll be there as soon as she could so Moon decided to distract Kuno as much as she could to keep him from running.  
  
For almost 10 minutes she would jump in, run, and jump away, trying to keep Kuno from doing anything. Of course no one knew why the angry mob stayed angry or how they managed to keep up their energy.  
  
"Bubble Spray!" a white fog appeared over the group as Sailor Mercury appeared on the scene.  
  
This caused the mob to stop running since they lost sight of their perverted target. Having run for almost an hour straight, all the girls and women faited in exhaustion, leaving Kuno running around like an idiot.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" a thin disk of energy flew by as he barely managed to dodge the projectile.  
  
"Show yourself and fight like a man!" Kuno cried out. It was then that the fog dissapated.  
  
"As you can see. I'm not a man." Moon posed then took out her crescent wand.  
  
Kuno smirked then charged the girls. Quickly Moon and Mercury scattered, Kuno following Mercury since she seemed to be the smarter of the two, which was a mistake.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Again, the disk like projectile flew at him, which caused him to jump away and switch tactics.  
  
"Eeek!! Not again." Moon screamed as a whole bunch of Chibi-Kunos appeared out of no where and started chasing her.  
  
"Date me! Date me!" Hundreds of voices teased the poor girl, leaving Kuno to worry about Mercury.  
  
Mercury, having not said a word other then for her attacks, turned towards Kuno and tried to think of anyway to defeat the demon.  
  
Her answer came in the form of an umbrella as it embeded itself into the ground right infront of Kuno.  
  
"Who dares!" Kuno yelled. He looked over and saw...  
  
"For making my life hell...Prepare to die!" Pretty Yomiko yelled as she threw one of her bandanas from where ever she kept them.  
  
Kuno was prepared to dodge but the bandana was deflected by a boomerang type object. Tracking the object, he noticed a slender gloved hand grab it. He barely managed to keep back a nosebleed as he noticed what she was wearing.  
  
As far as he could tell, the uniform was definitely NOT designed for a 16-17 year old girl so the outfit was really form fitting,not to mention revealing.  
  
Girl just smirked as silently charged after Yomiko. 15 minutes past, but it seemed like hours, as the pair stared at the new girl and Yomiko fight each other. Each blocking, punching, and dodging as fast as the eye could see. It was making Kuno dizzy.  
  
Finally the two seperated, both really winded but ready to continue the fight before Kuno broke out of his stupor and yelled. "Pig-Tailed Girl!!!" Then proceed to glomp the said girl.  
  
"Hey! Get off me!" The pig-tailed girl pryed Kuno off of her as Mercury and Yomiko sweatdropped. "And I have a name you know!"  
  
"Just tell him who you are!" Yomiko, knowing Kuno, yelled as she knew he would go into a long winded speech.  
  
"Fine." She sighed, so much for the flashy entrance. "The names Pixy Ranko and don't you forget it." She then struck a pose...  
  
Now that Pixy Ranko has entered the fray, what will become of our heroines?  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. When Boy Meet's Girlagain

Author's Note: I can't believe I forgot all about the goddesses in this story when it was only supposed to be an AMG/Ranma crossover. -  
I'll remember to put them in eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are owned by their respective owners.

The Terrible Master Kuno WinAmp...er Chapter 5... yeah thats it. Let's just Skip 4.

When Boy Meets Girl... Again

---

"The names Pixy Ranko and don't you forget it." Ranko said proudly and struck a pose.

"..." Yomiko sweatdropped as yet another magical girl appeared, this time as the enemy.

"And for my next trick..." Ranko smiled then waved a wand that appeared in her hand.

"Pixy!" Ranko started.

Yomiko braced herself. Mercury set about readying her own attack.

"Magic!" Ranko continued while moving the wand around her.

Moon wimpered from her spot on the ground under a pile of Kunos.

"SUMMON!" Ranko yelled followed by a blinding flash of light...

And then there was silence...

Looking around, Yomiko didn't notice anything different, then became confused.

"What was that supposed to do?" Yomiko asked as she turned back to her new rival. Then petals began to fall...

"Ooohhhohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh" came another voice.

"Meet my minion. The Black Rose." Ranko smiled as a girl with long black hair in a black leotard landed next to her.

"Handle them my Black Rose." Then Ranko dissapeared only to reapear next to Yomiko, startling her.

"Ooops. Wrong way." Ranko laughed nervously then dissapeared again.

---

"Where are they?" Skuld complained from next to her sister Urd as they traveled through the Nerima District of Tokyo, but have yet to even see a sign of the Terrible Master

Urd just shrugged as she continued toward the source of energy they had felt earlier, but still unsure of who created it. That was when Skuld noticed something.

"Urd! Loo..." Was what Skuld got out before someone ran into her.

"Sorry. I'm still not used to this." The girl with long red hair apologized as she helped Skuld up.

"Won't be the first time someone ran into her." Urd said as she ran over to see if Skuld was alright.

"Well that's good." the girl smiled cutely as she got up and readied to jump to the roof of the nearest building.

"Wait!" Skuld cried out, causing the girl to stumble a second before turning back to the pair.

"What?" replied the girl.

"Who are you?" Skuld asked, normally she would just access the system, but the Yggdrasil will be down for awhile.

"Ranko's the name. Pixy Ranko." Ranko said proudly, "Time to go back to watch the action." Then she proceeded to jump to the roof of the nearest building.

"Ranko." Urd said to herself as she went over the name. Ranko, like Ranma, wasn't really a common name so she would have remembered it. "Ranko... Ranma! Isn't Ranma's alter ego Ranko?"

Skuld went wide as she too remembered that fact. "But why is he acting like a magical girl?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." Urd smiled as an idea formulated in her head.

Skuld didn't like that look.

---

"Damn." Yomiko cursed as she narrowly avoided getting decapatitated by the razor sharp whip of the Black Rose.

"Oooooohohohohohohoho" The Black Rose continued to laugh as she threw an exploding ball at Yomiko after she threw her spiked maces at Mercury.

"Where are the others?" Moon complained as she tried to get herself on her feet, having been freed from the Kuno pile she had been in.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus decided to introduce herself as a beam of light struck the Black Rose, knocking her off her feet.

"Sailor Venus" Came the mutual cries of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

"Sorry I'm late." Venus apologized.

"I'm soooo glad you're..." Whatever left was unsaid as a whip wrapped around Sailor Moon's neck before she was yanked away toward the Black Rose.

"Sailor Moon!"

"My aren't you a pretty one." said The Black Rose as she looked over the struggling girl, then yanked her in a different direction just before Yomiko could cut the Sailor Moon free. "How rude, trying to cut my precious toy. ROSE CLOUD!"

The Black Rose spun around as black rose petals started to swirl around like a swirling cloud.

Yomiko grit her teeth before throwing a bandana the Rose, only to see that it bounced of the cloud of roses.

"This is the Rose Cloud. Nothing can penetrate it's surface... except THIS!" Yomiko heard the girl from within the cloud before she managed to deflect a small projectile that appeared from within the cloud.

"What the..." Yomiko said as she saw a the projectile that she had barely deflected. It was a black rose filled with some unidentifiable energy. It was definitely magical in nature, that she was sure of.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus cried out.

"Bubble Spray!" Mercury called out at the same time, the two attacks combining as it hit the cloud. Slowly the cloud of roses started to thin out as Mercurys attack froze the roses as the Crescent Beam cut away at the rest. When finished, all that was left was the Black Rose and the still captive Sailor Moon standing on a pile roses.

The Black Roses eyes narrowed. "Impressive...CATCH!" and she threw the bound Sailor Moon at the girls "Rose Storm" she added in audibledy. Similar to the Rose Cloud, Black Rose petals started to for around the girls just as Sailor Moon plowed into the surprised girls, but instead of creating a defensive wall, the petals attacked them.

Satisfied that the lesser of the threat was subdued, she turned toward her last opponent... "Ooophm." to be met with a fist to the face.

"Don't forget about me." Yomiko smirked as she readied to continue her 'bout...

---

"Enjoying the view?" a voice startled another viewer of the fight occuring between the Black Rose and the Magical Girls.

"And who are you?" the man in a grey uniform said as he turned toward the girl.

"Pixy Ranko is the name. And if I don't like who you are. I'm going to kick your butt." Ranko said.

The man glared. "I am one of the four great generals of the Dark Kingdom, Nephrite."

"Ooooohh. So you one of those guys who are giving those girls, the Sailor Senshi, a hard time? How about we work together Ne-chan!" Ranko said with a highly bubbly and uber-cute voice.

"My name is Nephrite, and I have no reason to join up with someone like you." the Dark General glared at the girl.

"What ever you say Ne-chan. But we both are out numbered, and my main goal is to beat that Yomiko girl. Pretty bah." the last part she said to herself.

"Out numbered. I doubt it." Nephrite said, that's when he had the destinct feeling he was being watched.

"Oh. I don't know. My minion just got 'refreshed' by that Sailor Moon girl. And it won't take long for them to find us." Ranko said.

"Not long at all." Yomiko's voice came from the edge of the roof as she landed on it along with the three other Senshi.

"Ooops. Time to go. Think about it Ne-chan." Ranko finished as she dissapeared from view.

Glaring, Nephrite decided that discretion was the better part of valor and fled as well.

"Damn." Yomiko growled in fustration. While looking around.

"Hmmm... Nephrite is gone but I still detect the energy left behind by Pixy Ranko." Mercury stated while taking readings from her Mercury Computer.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Yomiko turned to the Senshi. "Look. I have to get going." Then prepaired to jump.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon shouted suddenly causing Yomiko to stumble and fall off the edge of the roof.

"Ummm... You think she's ok?" Venus added as she checked over the edge that Yomiko had fallen only to see no one there.  
---

'Where am I' Thought one Saotome Ranma as he had woken up in a random alleyway walking out, he noticed the state area it was in.

"What the. What could cause this?" said to himself.

"A youma of some sort." Came a response from behind him. "You should probably leave incase any others show up."

"Hey Ranma Sao..." Ranma trailed off as he turn toward the voice.

"Ranma!" Cried out the girl.

"Sailor V." Cried out Ranma.

"What are you doing her!" They both yelled in surprise then glared at each other.

"I live here you little thief!" Venus yelled.

"Thief, if I remember correctly, you weren't any better V-chan." Ranma retorted with a more calmer voice.

"Oh, says the boy who kept me from stopping your father steal from that bank." Venus yelled back.

"Steal. Pops is many things, but he would never steal from a bank. He isn't stupid... OK, maybe he is but he wasn't stealing from that bank." Ranma yelled back.

"Grr. Guess we will have to settle this the old fashioned way." Venus concluded befor charging after Ranma.

Ranma just smirked as he met the Sailor warrior in battle.

---

"Hurry up. I think Venus is in trouble!" Sailor Moon said in a worried tone as she ran towards where she last saw Venus went. Yomiko had dissapeared earlier, intending on looking for Ranko after Nephrite had wisely decided that retreating was the best course of action. At first she was confident that her friend was alright until she felt the energy the girl increase due to a fight.

"I think she's just in that alley to your right." Mercury struggled as she tried to keep pace with the faster girl.

"Oooh. I hope she's ok." Moon said as she turned the corner. "Sailor Ven..." Moon trialed off as she saw something she hadn't expected.

"Oh my." Mercury added intelligently...

---

A few minutes earlier.

"Crecent Beam!" Venus cried out.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma called out at the same time, sending his own energy attack at Venus's attack, which cancelled each other out.

"Hey! You couldn't do that before." Venus said as she realized the fight was a little more even then she thought.

Ranma just smirked himself. "Come on tomboy. Show me your moves." He then closed in the space for some close combat.

Luckily for Venus, her magic enabled her to be fast enough to block all of Ranma's attacks.

"Seems you've gotten better." Ranma admitted, "But Ranma Saotome doesn't lose."

"I seem to remember one time." Venus recalled with a smirk. She then pressed in for an attack that she once saw Makato once use with a little improvement.

Smack Ranma stumbled back at the unexpected move. And narrowed his eyes. 'I could have sworn she stumbled.' He thought then backed away for a moment. Then an idea struck him. 'It worked before, why not now.'

Venus knowing the look Ranma gave, backed away and readied for anything.

"Katchu Tenshin Amagurikan Revised!..." Ranma started ultimate technique he knew would work...

---

To which we come back to the present and the reason why Sailor Moon and Mercury were both standing in shock at what they saw...

A hysterically laughing Sailor Venus as someone they didn't know was moving his hands and arms faster then the eyes can see apparently tickling her at the speed of sound.

"Hahahahah stop." Venus choked between the laughes. "I give up! hahahhahah."

Satisfied he had won stopped and wiped his hands clean of some imagined dirt.

"I'll get you next time." Venus smirked as she got up, barely recovering from her fits of laughter.

"Hah. Anytime." Ranma smirked.

"Ummm... Can someone tell me what's going on?" Moon inquired, quiet confused at what had just happened.

"ACK! I have to go." Ranma yelled then seemed to dissapear as he jumped on the roof and ran off toward home.

Venus stood nervously as Moon seem to stare her down demanding to be told of who that person was.

"Maybe later?" Venus said tentively before she too ran off, too embarrased to talk...

---

TTM Kuno: Hey. What happened to me?

Author: I just assumed you ran away.

TTM Kuno: Run away! How dare you assume.  
Kuno trails off as he finds himself surrounded by the Sailor Warriors.

The Author just humms as he gets up and walks away from the carnage. 


End file.
